Unwanted Ani
by Lady Myuu
Summary: follow the life of a unwanted pokemon, from birth to who knows where, what happens when a pokemon is born from a pokemon master's pokemon and a breeders but doesn't turn out the way it was planned? Drama and maybe somethng ells. R
1. chapter 1: birth

This story, even if I don't get reviews will keep going, I'm gonna write this one out for once. Please please please please, if you like it review! Cuz I hate getting the feeling my stuff is crud!  
  
I don't own pokemon. Suing people isn't nice go away.  
  
Things to know: pokemon speech is in // ok? Good  
  
Chapter 1: birth  
  
The trainer grinned as the brown striped pokemon egg jerked one way then the other as the little pokemon inside fought to break free. The room was dimly lit so that when the pokemon came out the bright light would not startle it.  
  
"It's a fighter!" the trainer cheered happily before being shushed by the breeder. The two had taken there best pokemon, the pokemon masters mochamp and the breeder's prize winning machoke, agreeing to make the best fighting pokemon ever.  
  
It was love at first sight for the two pokemon, that and all the added scents added into the air to arouse the pokemon. The sweet machoke had never been in a fight, her body and mold was made for judging and prize winning while the mochamp was well built and very powerful for battle, yet he was all so gentle with his mate.  
  
A couple months later an egg was laid, a rather large egg showing the father's side of the family. The breeder feared the egg had been too large for his precious Machoke but she did fine, the father had that overjoyed look in his eye when he saw the egg. But the happiness was cut short when the breeder quickly took the egg away to be incubated by a machine instead of the mothers love.  
  
Now, five months later, the egg has begun to hatch. The machop inside wanted freedom and the little one was going to get it no matter what happened.  
  
The pokemon's hand punched thru the outer shell and the little fist uncurled feeling the outside world for the first time, the air smelt of oils and other pokemon care. But it didn't smell the sent of the mother, which was the first thing a machop did. Find its mother, instinct told it to find a sent likes its own and latch onto that smell for the rest of its young age tell it would be winged.  
  
"Ma..." it gurgled as the new pokemon crawled out of the eggshell. It was quickly swept into the arms of the breeder and cleaned of with a towel rather quickly, making the pokemon cry.  
  
"Oh he looks good! Doesn't he look good? Wow what a pokemon" the trainer said very excited. The breeder giggled, she was a meddled aged woman a few gray hairs in her brown head.  
  
"It is a girl," she said. The trainer seemed surprised,  
  
"A girl? But are you sure?" he asked sounding disappointed.  
  
"Yes, don't tell me how to do my job" she said before placing the baby down as a cold metal bed to examine it, she wailed loudly not liking being poked and tossed around.  
  
"But girls...they're not as"  
  
"There just as strong as the males, they just look more petite, you should know that. You call yourself a pokemon master" she groaned, after spending the last 7 months with this trainer she almost regretted letting his cocky machomp near her prize winning pokemon.  
  
The trainer seemed a little ticked at the comment, the only girl pokemon he had on his team was a jynx.  
  
"Charles, turn on the light slowly, so I can see well," the breeder said, the trainer grumbled a little and flipped the lights on rather quickly.  
  
The baby screeched in surprised but the sudden brightness. The breeder jumped and hit her head against a hanging lamp in the room.  
  
"I SAID SLOWLY!" she growled rubbing her head Charles chuckled.  
  
"Sorry Mimi" he laughed, a pokeball on a near by shelf jerked and opened as a machoke formed from the red light, she was a soft brown almost a red color making her a shiny pokemon. Her body was built to look good but not overly muscely. She shoved her master out of the way, her mother instincts going crazy wanting to defend her child. She snatched her baby up in her arms and the little machop grew quiet after a couple more wails before falling asleep.  
  
".... Grace" Mimi growled at her machoke who seemed not to hear her as she began to lick her baby.  
  
Mimi rubbed her head again, "Now look what you did, well never get it away from her" she growled at Charles.  
  
"Just return her," he snapped back.  
  
"And have it drop on its head, yeah good thinking" she said before going to the door of the incubating room and leaving. Charles side looking back at the cuddling Machoke and her child,  
  
"What a waste, all this wait for a weak little girl" he growled before leaving the room after Mimi.  
  
"Choke" Grace the machoke growled glaring where the human had gone. She had never liked that one, he was all about power and looking good too, the only good thing is that he has her mate, Seth. She wished she should show Seth their baby. Their beautiful baby girl, she just curled into her mother's arms and cooed happily.  
  
"/My baby...my little machop/"the mother said before nuzzling her baby's soft skin. The baby's eyes opened, showing beautiful hazel eyes...they seemed clouded though. Grace shrugged it off thinking it was something to do with babies...it was her first one after all.  
  
Chapter 2: unwanted 


	2. chapter 2: unwanted

Chapter 2: unwanted  
  
My name is Ani, I'm a 6-month-old Machop and I've lived it happily. I wouldn't try my life for the world.  
  
My mommy is the best, she holds me close and always sings to me. The other pokemon say machokes can't sing but my mommy can. She is the best mommy in the world; I just love my mommy, I've only met my daddy a couple times, but he is really funny. He has so many hands and he likes to throw me up and catch me, I trust he will always catch me, how can he miss?  
  
Every night I curl up against my mommy, the lady always tries to put my mommy somewhere, into something called a poke ball, she tried to put me into one once too but my mommy wouldn't let her. I love my mommy.  
  
One time a strange man came and he kept talking about me, how I was a bad and useless pokemon and should be put down.... I don't know what he means by that...  
  
But my mommy and daddy will always protect me.  
  
Crash.  
  
"ANI NOT AGAIN!" growled Mimi the blue brown breeder. She picked up the machop by the wrist and sat the pokemon out doors. Ani, not knowing where she had been put sat down at once tell someone told her where she was.  
  
Her hazel eyes stared at nothing, the slight clouding still there. She moved her hands feeling the wood of the porch under her feet. She sat alone on the small wooden porch that lead down to a small garden in the front yard.  
  
The pokemon took in the sweet scents of the area, trying to remember where this place was.  
  
She heard grumbling as the screen door slammed opened hitting the fighting type and sending the young pokemon to the ground.  
  
"Chop!" she cried in pain before beginning to cry. The breeder stared down a little annoyed from the pokemon, but she felt bad for hurting it.  
  
"I didn't mean to hit you now be quiet before I decide to spank you" she growled, the machop shut her mouth sniffling.  
  
"Choke" Ani's mother walked up the path and quickly took the young child into her arms. "Machoke" she growled.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me or I swear I'll sell that little pest to the first offer I get" the human growled. The machoke stood back, the baby sniffling in her arms; her human had never threatened her before. Mimi had always been kind to her pokemon.... why the sudden change?  
  
"Go to the barn, you have a contest to win" snapped the human, Grace turned the little machoke glazed eyes stared into space while the mother carried her child to there stall in the barn.  
  
Mimi had given them a room in there when she couldn't force Grace into her pokeball anymore. The red tan machoke placed her baby in the hay; the soft gray machop curled up into happily knowing this was a safe place.  
  
*~ All speech is now pokemon*~  
  
"...Ani, tell me. What happened?" the mother asked bending down to her child.  
  
"I bump table" she sniffled "Not mean it"  
  
"I know baby, maybe you should stay away from the house a couple days hmm?" the mother soothed, she took her hand and rubbed her babies cheek gently the machop cooing in delight.  
  
"Ok...." she whimpered. "Mommy?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm?" the machoke replied as she sat down beside Ani.  
  
"Why...why am I different?" she asked while wrapping her arms around her mother's.  
  
"...Different? How?" her mother asked, now seeing that she was going to have to tell her daughter.  
  
"I know I not same, like you, like daddy" Ani said, her mother kissed the pokemon on her head now feeling ashamed from keeping it from her.  
  
"Ani, you have something that few pokemon have. You were born blind," her mother said. "Blind? What's that?"  
  
"Its when...well, when you can see"  
  
"See?"  
  
Grace realized this was going to be harder then she thought, how do you explain sight to someone who has never seen?  
  
"...Well...err...you have eyes, they can see the world around you. When your eyes take something in you know what it looks...your not getting this is you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Thought so"  
  
"But that ok" Ani grinned, "seeing not sound that fun"  
  
Grace laughed, her daughter may not always see it that way but for now it was fine. At least she wasn't depressed. She always had a bright side to her; she got that from her father. Grace leaned back into the hay, her daughter snuggling into her side. The machoke thought about her mate, it had been a month since she seen him. Seth. Oh how she missed him, how she wanted to find him.  
  
Machokes mated for life, being away from their mate was hard on them at times. That's why it's sometimes dangerous to breed machokes since they grow so attached to one other.  
  
~End poke' speech~  
  
The next morning, the machoke still lay beside her child; they had stayed there the rest that day before turning in for the night. The slick built machoke cradled her large machop against her chest feeling the slow raise of the child's chest against her.  
  
She didn't hear the footsteps come and enter the barn, but Ani did. She didn't bother to wake. She didn't think it meant anything, if only she knew that this was the last time she would see her mother.  
  
"Grace return," snapped a voice, before the machoke could react she had been sucked into the pokeball leaving the defenseless machop alone in the hay. Ani jerked up her head facing the human even though her eyes could not see.  
  
A chuckle was heard before the machop was grabbed by her neck and pulled out of the stall. She wailed loudly at the human trying to free herself.  
  
"Mimi doesn't want you anymore, so I get you...I know a hid company who would love some baby machop skin to make a purse" he laughed, it was the trainer, Charles, he had returned Grace and left her pokeball laying in the hay. "CHOP! CHOP!" Ani cried trying to get free of the man's grip, she slipped free and ran, but not knowing where she was going led her right into a poll.  
  
Clang, she fell over a throbbing pain on the front of her face and forehead.  
  
"Your such a stupid thing" Charles's growled as he snatched up the pokemon under his arm. He held her this time around the waist and the young pokemon could not get free.  
  
She wailed loudly as she was throne into the back of a truck into a cage, much like a dog carrier. She screeched out to her mother, to anyone who would hear. The wailing cries of an innocent child could be heard for miles, it was easy to mistake it for a human.  
  
Charles ignored it as he got into the front seat of his car, his umbreon greeted him, and it sat beside him. The human rubbed it's head and smiled.  
  
"Lets take out the trash"  
  
The truck started up and away they went, down the road and away from Ani's home and her mother.  
  
A couple hours later, Ani had cried so much that she no longer could shed tears nor wail. She whimpered every time the truck hit a bump. She didn't understand, she didn't know. Why did everyone want to hurt her? What did she do to them? Where was mommy? Wasn't she supposed to protect her?  
  
Ani inched to the end of the carrier, gripping the bars with her small hands. She could feel the rush of the air and smell the gas from the truck. She couldn't smell nor hear anything but the sound of the truck going down the road.  
  
Out of nowhere it took a sharp turn, sending the carrier across the back of the truck and the careless human hadn't bothered to shut the back. The carrier flew onto the back of the road going into a spin sending the machop for a ride. She screeched with fear as it fell into a ditch, it had rained a few days back and the carrier began to fill with water.  
  
Ani struggled to get away from the water, something told her to stay away. The pokemon wanted out, she felt like she was in that dark place again. Inside that thing, where she had spent a lot of her life in She was thinking about her egg.  
  
"Machop! Chop!" she called, her throat was sore from her cries.  
  
"HOLY CHEESE FRIES THERE IS A POKEMON IN THERE!" screamed a voice.  
  
Splash.  
  
Someone was coming...someone was coming for her. Someone was going to save her; maybe they knew where mommy was.  
  
"Chop! Chop!"  
  
"I'm coming...the water is cold" said the voice, it sounded young. A blond haired boy had jumped into the waist deep water trying to get to the carrier before it filled with water. The boy was named Yuiko Bern; he was a pokemon researchers boy. He had thick glasses on his nose and bright green eyes. His clothes were fitting, a button down shirt and tight jeans. His bag lay on the side of the road.  
  
He grabbed the crate and opened it quickly; he reached in not thinking twice about what kind of pokemon it could be. He gripped Ani; she was neck deep in the water and pulled her out. The pokemon at once cling to him like he was her mother.  
  
"Hey its ok, your ok" Yuiko comforted as he pulled himself out of the muddy water and onto the side of the road, he pulled out a jacket from his bag and wrapped the machop in it.  
  
"You're soaked and it's growing colder...who could do such a thing to you? You're just a babe..." the boy said, he took the machop in his arms, pulling the bag onto his shoulder and began to make his way home.  
  
Chapter 3: Ani's hero 


End file.
